Peace
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Peperangan yang tak pernah berakhir yang terjadi antara klan Uchiha dengan Namikaze klan. karena dendam Namikaze yang belum terbalaskan sejak berabad-abad lamanya pada klan Uchiha. Apakah peperangan akan terus berlanjut? SasuFemNaru.


**Peace**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : ****T, H****urt**** C****omfort **

**Warn : AU, OOC, A****da adegan bunuh-bunuhan, yang tentunya ada adegan romance-nya, yang pasti SasuNaru. HIDUP SASUNARUUUU.**** Tapi nanti #gubrak. *****di gantung di menara eifel***

**Summary : ****P****eperangan yang tak pernah berakhir yang terjadi antara klan Uchiha dengan Namikaze klan. karena dendam Namikaze yang belum terbalaskan sejak berabad-abad lamanya pada klan Uchiha. Apakah peperangan akan terus berlanjut?**

**A/N : Horeeeee! Fic Author udah jadi! Hehehe. Walaupun awal-awal seperti cerita Yaoi, tapi sebenarnya ada yang female diantara Sasuke dan Naruto -_-' special fic untuk kalian semua. Dan hadiah permintaan maaf Author buat kalian karena terlalu lama apdet. Dan juga special buat hari raya lebaran. ^^ **

"Kau harus membalaskan dendam klan kita Sasuke. Kau harus!"

"Baik,"

"Naruto. Kau harus tetap hidup. Jangan mati… kami semua akan melindungimu,"

"Iya! Aku mengerti,"

'…aku terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam dan berada ditengah-tengah peperangan klan-ku dengan klan Uchiha. Aku ingin bebas. Seperti pemuda pada umumnya…menikmati hidup, dengan gaya mereka sendiri,'

'Aku harus mengalahkan klan Namikaze! Tapi aku tidak mau menodai tanganku ini dengan darah peperangan… sungguh! Aku ingin bebas dari ini semua…'

'…**KAMI-SAMA**...** DENGARKAN DOAKU**…'

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru sebiru langit dan tiga garis melintang di kedua pipinya, tengah duduk dengan lesu di bawah sinar rembulan yang terang. Duduk menatap tanah yang entah kenapa sepertinya enggan untuk menatap bulan malam itu. Mungkin tanah lebih menarik dibandingkan rembulan yang dengan senang hati menyinari malam yang gelap ini.

"...bukankah sinar rembulan lebih menarik daripada tanah di bawahmu, Kitsune-sama?"seorang pria berambut coklat dengan garis melintang di bagian batang hidungnya berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"…benar. Tapi lebih menarik lagi kau memanggil namaku…bukan Kitsune…"pemuda itu membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi duduk dengan tegap dan memandang seseorang yang tengah berdiri memandang langit yang cerah dengan bulan purnama yang indah.

"Toh, kau juga akan mewarisi nama itu, Naruto-sama,"orang ini bernama Iruka berjalan agar lebih dekat dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus lembut rambut pirangnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Naruto-sama?"

Tanya Iruka dengan tatapan sedih melihat pemuda 18 tahun di hadapannya itu. Sangat berbeda dengan 15 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda bernama Naruto ini dulu adalah orang yang sangat periang dan selalu membawa kedamaian di rumah sebesar istana itu. Dan merupakan biang keributan disaat yang sama. Tak pernah mau belajar pelajaran matematika dan selalu mendapat nilai kurang memuaskan. Tapi sekarang…

Semua itu berubah sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena pembunuhan sadis saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Pembunuhan yang menyebabkan Naruto, anak ceria nan malang itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Kehilangan lembutnya kasih sayang kedua orang tua, kehilangan cinta kedua orang tua, kehilangan keceriaannya dan masih banyak lagi kehilangan lain.

"Menurutmu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Dan Iruka tertunduk lemas. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan menatap lembut bulan yang tengah menyinari wajah tampan itu.

"…ayah dan ibu sangat suka dengan cahaya rembulan. Aku sering melihat kebersamaan ayah dan ibu. Harmonis sekali…"Naruto membuang arah pandangnya dan menatap nyalang pada sebuah pohon besar di hadapannya.

"Dan di bawah pohon itu aku melihat mayat ayah dan ibu digantung dengan sadis!"geram Naruto. Iruka hanya diam mendengarkan. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mendengar kejadian pahit itu, tapi sungguh tak mungkin jika kejadian itu dilupakan oleh Iruka dan pastinya Naruto sendiri.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kami lakukan Naruto-sama?"Tanya Iruka dengan tenang. Naruto memandang bulan lagi dengan tatapan lembut tentunya. Naruto selalu memberikan tatapan lembut pada bulan. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Tidak!"Iruka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya padanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku ingin membunuh klan busuk itu,"Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi ayah membenci yang namanya balas dendam…begitu juga dengan ibu yang sangat mencintai kedamaian… aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi,"Iruka tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Bangga ia dengan Naruto. Bangga karena kepatuhannya pada orang tuanya. Bangga karena Iruka tau, perkataan itu akan segera musnah jika Naruto tak bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Besok adalah peresmian untuk Namikaze Naruto sebagai ketua dari klan Namikaze. Setelah sebelumnya di pimpin oleh Namikaze Jiraiya yang mesumnya bukan main itu. Walaupun umurnya sudah tua, tapi semangatnya untuk mengejar wanita tak pernah luntur. Sungguh kakek yang bejat.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian mengejar ketertinggalannya saat Naruto masih berumur 5 tahun ia sudah bisa menguaSai berbagai macam bahasa. Dan saat umurnya 6 tahun, ia begitu sangat paham dengan sejarah di berbagai Negara di dunia dan tak lupa sejarah klannya dengan klan Uchiha itu.

Hingga Naruto berumur 10 tahun dan mulai membantu kakeknya untuk mengurusi berbagai masalah pada perusahaan Namikaze Industry. Perusahaan yang di pindah tangani oleh kakeknya Namikaze Jiraiya karena kematian ayah Naruto dan menyebabkan perusahaan itu sempat jatuh terpuruk dan hampir bangkrut.

Tapi untunglah kakeknya itu mau menangani perusahaan itu sampai Naruto tumbuh besar dan memimpin perusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Dan saat umur 11 tahun, Naruto sudah memakai blazer hitam dan kalung rubah ekor sembilan yang merupakan lambang keluarga Namikaze dan duduk manis di meja besar dengan para orang tua pemegang saham untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan Namikaze Industry.

Hingga sekarang, Naruto menjabat sebagai pemilik sah dari Namikaze Industry di usianya yang sudah mencapai 18 tahun itu. Belia memang.

"Aku ingin ke makam ayah dan ibu sebelum peresmian Namikaze klan. Siapkan dua paket bunga lili putih besok,"Naruto pergi meninggalkan Iruka sendirian.

"Baik Naruto-sama,"Iruka pun mengekor di belakang Naruto memasuki mansion yang sebesar istana kerajaan itu.

Di lain sisi, pemuda berambut raven bermata hitam sekelam malam tengah duduk dengan tatapan datar. Bersama dengan seorang yang hampir mirip perawakannya yang tengah duduk diseberang meja sana.

"Besok peresmian pemimpin baru Namikaze klan. Aku harap kau dapat membereskannya sebagai misi pertamamu, Sasuke,"sedangkan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu diam sejenak dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan rencananya, Sasuke?"

"Apakah kau meragukan keahlianku dalam pembuat strategi baka-aniki?"Sasuke mendesis karena sang kakak yang terkesan meremehkan itu.

"Tidak! Kau tetap seperti biasa yaa, otouto? Memanggil kakakmu sendiri seperti itu,"

"Heehh… persetan dengan apa yang membuatku-suatu saat memanggil namamu nanti?"

"Tidak ada. Jadilah seperti itu saja… memanggilku tanpa sopan sedikitpun. Aku suka itu,"seorang kakak dari Sasuke itu bernama Uchiha Itachi. Seorang pria yang berumur 35 tahun itu memandang tajam adiknya itu.

"Aku lelah,"Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamarnya. Tanpa salam sedikitpun pada kakaknya dan tanpa ucapan selamat tidur untuknya. Sungguh tata krama yang kurang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke…"bisik Itachi dan beranjak juga dari duduknya.

'Jika Namikaze klan musnah, maka dendam Uchiha klan terbalaskan. Hehh…selamat bersedih, Namikaze!'batin Itachi sembari menyeringai menyusuri koridor mansion Uchiha menuju kamarnya.

Pagi yang gelap karena hujan yang akan turun. Seorang pemuda berdiri didepan cermin besar. Memperhatikan dirinya yang kini tengah memakai jubah blazer hitam untuk menghadiri acara peresmian pemimpin Namikaze yang baru di sebuah mansion Namikaze yang berada di dekat perbatasan konoha.

Tokk took tokk

"Apa anda sudah siap, Naruto-sama?"Iruka memasuki kamar Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin membenarkan letak dasi biru kelamnya itu.

"…"Naruto tak menjawabnya dan menghampiri ranjang king size-nya dan mengambil blazer hitam yang sudah disetrika mulus dan rapi.

"Anda tidak memakai seragam kebesaran Namikaze, Naruto-sama?"Tanya Iruka. Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya dan Iruka mengekor.

"Percaya atau tidak, jubah itu belum rela jika aku memakainya,"Iruka tak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apakah bunganya sudah kau siapkan?"Tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Iruka.

"Su-sudah Naruto-sama,"

"Suruh Kakashi untuk bersiap pengevakuasian Namikaze family."

"Enngg? Pengevakuasian? Untuk apa, Naruto-sama?"Tanya Iruka lagi. Naruto malah menyeringai.

"Kau juga akan tau…"Iruka terdiam dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan segera ia menelfond Kakashi yang sudah berada dilokasi untuk pengawasan lokasi acara akan dimulai.

Iruka tau, jika Naruto sudah menyeringai seperti itu pasti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan Iruka tadi sempat melihat pistol dan pisau lipat yang Naruto selipkan di saku dalam blazer hitam Naruto.

'Pasti acara itu tak akan berjalan dengan baik. Semoga tak terjadi insiden pembunuhan lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang ku kasihi lagi! Cukup sudah aku kehilangan sosok Namikaze Minato yang sangat aku hormati dan Namikaze Kushina yang baik padaku. Cukup sudah! Aku tak mau lagi!'batin Iruka yang dengan tergesa-gesa ia mencari kontak Kakashi di ponsel touch miliknya.

"Kakashi-san! Persiapkan pengevakuasian Namikaze family saat Naruto-sama tiba!"

'Baik! Disini juga sudah terlihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari para tamu yang hadir,'

"Jangan gegabah! Ini perintah Naruto-sama!"

'Baik! Dimengerti,'

Klikk

Iruka langsung menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada dalam mobil sport hitam. Iruka langsung melajukan mobil itu menuju pemakaman khusus Namikaze klan yang berada tak jauh dari Namikaze mansion yang lokasinya sangat tertutup dan terpencil.

Disanalah Naruto berdiri dengan Iruka yang berada dibelakangnya. Naruto meletakkan sepaket bunga lili putih di masing-masing makam yang berdampingan itu. Di depan nisan emas yang bertuliskan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto pun membersihkan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh di atas gundukan tanah makam ayah dan ibunya.

"Hari ini aku akan meneruskan jabatan ayah. Ahh tidak-tidak. Sebenarnya sudah sejak 7 tahun lalu… ayah tau? Jiraiya sanin sangat malas dan melimpahkan semuanya padaku,"Iruka yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung bengong.

'Dasar kakek payah!'batin Iruka yang mengelap butiran keringat di pelipisnya.

"Aku juga akan mengikuti jejak ibu yang tamat belajar hingga sarjana… aku juga sudah mahir dalam pelajaran yang ibu khawatirkan itu,"

'Kau memang sangat pintar dalam pelajaran matematikamu Naruto,'batin Iruka yang tersenyum lembut pada Naruto yang sibuk mengelus-elus kedua batu nisan itu.

"Aku sudah mahir dalam pelajaran akademik. Dan tentunya pelajaran non akademik keahlianku nomor satu… ayah dan ibu tak perlu khawatirkan aku,"Naruto berdiri dan mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya yang kotor karena membersihkan rumput tadi dan memandang keuda nisan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membalaskan kematian ayah dan ibu! Walaupun ayah dan ibu tidak suka, akan tetap kulakukan. Aku merasa sakit jika mereka yang membunuh kalian tidak mati juga…"Naruto pergi meninggalkan dua gundukan tanah itu dan Iruka yang masih membatu mencoba menelaah perkataan Naruto dikepalanya.

"Memusnahkan Uchiha klan…"lanjut Naruto dan itu sukses membuat mata Iruka hampir melompat keluar. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai dan mengikuti Naruto pergi menuju mobil.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria raven tengah bersandar di kap belakang mobil putih salah satu tamu yang hadir. Entah darimana ia bisa memasuki daerah itu. Karena pengawasan super ketat yang diberlakukan oleh bawahan Kakashi yang merupakan asisten Naruto.

'Sebentar lagi,'batin Sasuke yang menyeringai melihat mobil sport hitam yang berhenti dan keluarlah orang terpenting dalam Namikaze klan. Seseorang yang memakai jubah kebesaran Namikaze yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar rubah berekor Sembilan dengan berlatarkan hitam dan sebuah topeng hitam yang menutupi kepala dan wajah orang itu.

"Heehh…"kata Sasuke yang membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Baru saja ia melangkah, terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan dari para tamu.

Dooorrr

'Siapa yang melakukannya? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk tunggu aba-abaku…CHK!'batin Sasuke yang langsung bersembunyi di balik mobil-mobil yang terparkir itu. Dan Sasuke dapat melihat sang Kitsune tengah bingung dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa pria berbaju hitam-hitam yang tengah melindunginya.

"Cepat lakukan tugas kalian!"kata Sasuke pada walkie-talkie ditangannya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku dalam blazernya dan mengeluarkan shoot-gun dari bawah mobil itu yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di bawah mobil putih itu.

Dan semua bawahan Sasuke menembaki para Namikaze family dan tak jarang mereka yang malah tertembak oleh bawahan Kakashi yang sudah sangat terlatih itu.

Tengah Sasuke sedang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menembak langsung dari jarak yang lumayan dekat itu. Sebuah pistol menempel di samping kepalanya dan reflex Sasuke melempar ke tanah shoot-gun yang ia pegang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sedang membidik Kitsune, Uchiha?"Tanya seseorang berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"CHK! Kau mengganggu sekali, Kakashi,"desis Sasuke yang geram dengan keberadaan Kakashi yang mengganggu rencananya itu dan sekarang ia tertangkap basah oleh Kakashi.

"Jika ingin bertemu dengan Kitsune-sama, kau bisa memintanya padaku,"ejek Kakashi dan memasukkan kartu namanya ke dalam saku blazer Sasuke.

"Cih! Kenapa tak kau langsung tembak saja aku dan dengan begitu, aku dapat membunuhmu ketika kau lengah,"geram Sasuke yang melirik tajam Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kitsune-sama yang akan membunuhmu langsung, Uchiha Sasuke,"Kakashi menyeringai dibalik masker hitam yang ia kenakan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terkejut mendengar Kakashi memanggil namanya.

'Cih! Sudah berapa lama ia memata-matai Uchiha klan? Brengsek!'batin Sasuke yang langsung terfokus pada segerombolan orang yang mendatanginya dan tentunya Kitsune berada di dalam penghalang manusia pelindung itu.

"KIT-SU-NEEE!"geram Sasuke memanggil sang Kitsune dengan penekanan dan nada menantang.

Kitsune mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membiarkan para bawahan Kakashi untuk menyingkir sebentar dan mempersilahkan Kitsune melihat dalang yang sudah mengacaukan acara peresmiannya.

"…"tanpa perlu bicara Kitsune mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan dibalik jubah hitamnya dan mengarahkannya di wajah Sasuke. Hendak melempar pisau tajam itu ke kepala Sasuke. Tapi, baru mengayunkan pisau itu, tangan Kitsune ditahan oleh seseorang dan menempelkan pistol juga di leher Kitsune.

Kakashi terbelalak dan begitu juga dengan bawahannya yang lain. Ternyata ada penyusup yang berada di belakang para pelindung Kitsune itu.

"Lepaskan pisau dan pistolnya dan kami akan melakukan hal yang sama!"kata pemuda berkulit pucat sama halnya dengan klan Uchiha yang berkulit pucat.

Di dalam penutup wajah yang dikenakan oleh Kitsune dapat Sasuke rasakan jika Kitsune tengah menyeringai. Dan Kitsune melepaskan pisau yang ia pegang dan mengangkat tangannya. Kitsune dapat memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang tengah merogoh sakunya perlahan-lahan.

'Rencananya gagal!'batin Sasuke yang memegang pisau lipat di saku celananya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Dan karena Kakashi yang terlalu memperhatikan Kitsune sehingga lengah dengan gerakan Sasuke yang tengah mengambil pisau lipat dan dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke menyayat tangan kanan Kakashi dan alhasil pistol itu terlempar dan Kakashi sempat menembakkan peluru dan berhasil mengenai lengan kiri Sasuke.

Doorrr

"AAKKHHH!"Sasuke langsung memegang lengan kirinya yang berlumur darah.

Begitu juga dengan Kitsune yang reflex mendorong pistol yang ada di lehernya dan membanting orang itu dan mengambil pisau lipat yang ada dibawah kakinya kemudian menempelkan pisau itu di leher pria itu.

Sasuke terkejut dan hendak menolong bawahannya itu, tapi ia sudah dikepung dengan puluhan pistol yang terarah padanya.

"Lari saja tuan muda! Tinggalkan saja aku disini!"kata pria itu. Kitsune menekan sedikit pisaunya dan membuat darah segar sedikit mengucur dari pisau lipat itu.

"AAKKHHH!"

"DASAR BODOH! ITU SAMA SAJA AKU MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIA UCHIHA! BAKA!"teriak Sasuke yang geram dengan kebodohan bawahannya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bom asap meledak disekitar mereka dan membutakan penghelihatan mereka. Kitsune yang merasakan tangan kirinya di sayat pisau itu langsung melepaskan jeratan dari pria berkulit pucat. Dapat ia rasakan Kakashi berada di hadapannya tengah melindunginya.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!"Kitsune dapat mendengar suara yang tengah mengintrupsi orang-orang bawahan Uchiha itu.

Ketika asap sudah mulai mereda, mereka semua menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah darah yang ada di hadapan Kitsune. Darah pria yang sempat ia lukai lehernya itu.

"…mereka kabur…"kata Kakashi yang mencari-cari mereka disekelilingnya.

"Tidak perlu dikejar! Urusi saja Namikaze family,"Kitsune mengintrupsi Kakashi.

"Ini sangat merepotkan! Obati dulu luka kita dan kalian, tolong evekuasi para tamu kedalam mansion dan jika ada yang ingin pulang ke kediaman mereka, tolong kawal mereka semua hingga sampai di rumah mereka dengan selamat! Mengerti?"perintah Kakashi pada bawahannya

"Baik!"dan semua bawahan Kakashi dengan sigap melakukan tugasnya. Sedangkan Kakashi duduk di sebuah ruangan dan mengobati luka mereka masing-masing.

"Uchiha itu memang gesit. Seharusnya aku langsung menembaknya saja tadi,"kata Kakashi yang kesal juga karena mereka berhasil kabur.

"Kau ingin rencana ini gagal?".

"Tidak! Bukan begitu-"Kakashi jadi bingung sendiri mau bicara apa.

"Aku tau… semoga misi berjalan dengan mulus…"dan Kitsune pun melenggang pergi dengan tangan kiri yang berbalutkan luka sayat yang lumayan lebar. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang punggung berbalut jubah hitam itu dengan tatapan yakin.

'Tenang saja. Namikaze, pasti akan memang!'batin Kakashi.

Disisi lain, Sasuke dan para bawahannya tengah tergopoh-gopoh mencari tumpangan yang tak sengaja lewat. Yap, karena mereka kemari menaruh kendaraan agak jauh dengan lokasi pengangkatan Kitsune yang baru.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi saja dulu, tuan muda. Luka anda terlihat parah!"kata seseorang berkulit putih pucat yang sangat mencemaskan tuan mudanya itu.

"Tidak perlu! Mereka tidak akan mengejar kita,"

"Kau kenapa bisa seperti itu, Sai? Hampir saja Sasuke-sama tertangkap!"kata seorang pria berambut putih dan membawa pistol untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Maaf. Aku gegabah tadi,"orang bernama Sai itu menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah dibahas itu. Suigetsu berikan pistolmu padaku,"kata Sasuke yang langsung mengambil pistol di tangan pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Ini! Untuk apa, Sasuke-sama?"pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak di gubris Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri malah berjalan ke tengah jalan hendak menyetop sebuah mobil.

"SASUKE-SAMA! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?"teriak Suigetsu dan seketika Sai langsung menggetok kepala Suigetsu sekuat mungkin untuk menghilangkan kebodohannya itu.

"ITAAIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"Suigetsu menatap tajam Sai yang menatap datar dirinya. Dan Sai pun membantu tuan mudanya ke tengah jalan.

"…itu dia…"bisik Sasuke yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sebuah mobil jasa kurir dan mobil itu berhenti melihat Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri di tengah jalan menghalangi jalan mobil kurir itu.

"Maaf. Ada apa yaa? Saya hanya pengantar barang. Saya tidak berbuat kriminal. Jadi anda tidak pe- Heyy! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk? Saya tidak menerima tumpangan!"kata pemuda dalam mobil.

Sasuke langsung memasuki paksa mobil kurir itu. Beserta Sai dan Suigetsu yang menodongkan pistol pada supir mobil itu.

"Cepat bawa kami pergi atau kau kutembak!"gertak Suigetsu.

"B-ba-baik…"supir itu langsung menancap gas dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sai, Suigetsu dan juga Sasuke tengah bersandar lelah di kursi mobil. Dan dapat mereka rasakan mobil itu berhenti. Dan sekejap Sasuke membuka matanya dan mempersiapkan pistol dalam blazernya.

"Huuhh… aku tidak tau apa yang tadi kalian lakukan hingga terluka begitu, aku rasa aku harus mengobati luka itu dulu. Dan ini sudah sangat jauh dari pelabuhan,"supir itu mengobrak-abrik sesuatu di belakang bagazi yang tentu saja penuh dengan box-box coklat yang siap dikirim ke alamat yang dituju oleh kurir itu.

Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil pengap itu dan duduk di bawah pohon terdekat, begitu juga dengan Sai yang tekapar kepanasan gara-gara mobil tak ber-AC dan dipenuhi oleh barang-barang tak jelas itu. sedangkan Suigetsu sibuk meminum botol bertuliskan jus jeruk asli.

Pemuda tak berdosa itu duduk bersimpuh dan tak lupa membawa kotak obat P3.

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"Sasuke awalnya tak percaya dengan orang di depannya itu. Tapi pemuda itu malah melotot pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Masalahnya, tak ada yang pernah memelototinya seperti itu. Bahkan kakaknya Itachi saja tidak pernah. Padahal kelakuannya pada kakaknya itu tergolong kurang berbudi dan selalu dihadiahi Itachi dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Dengar yaa! Sudah baik aku membawa kalian menjauh dari tempat itu, dan sekarang aku tengah ingin mengobati luka kalian saja kalian malah menatapku seolah aku ini dalang dari semua ini. Tak pernahkah kalian berpikir untuk berterima kasih padaku?"omel pemuda itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Berisik!"kata Sasuke dan membuang arah pandangnya pada sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau bilang? DASAR TIDAK TAU TERIMA KASIH!"pemuda itu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sai dan Suigetsu mempersiapkan pistolnya. Bermaksud waspada pada pemuda aneh yang berani-beraninya mencengkran kerah Sasuke-samanya.

"Dasar dobe! Lepaskan tanganmu!"Sasuke menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu dan pemuda itu jelas-jelas terbakar emosi dan menonjok Sasuke sekuat tenaganya dan membuat Sasuke terhempas.

Sai dan Suigetsu mempersiapkan pistolnya dan mengarahkanya pada pemuda beringas di hadapannya.

"SEKARANG APA LAGI? KALIAN JUGA SAMA SAJA! APA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH DI AJARI TATA KRAMA OLEH ORANG TUA KALIAN, HAAHH?"teriak pemuda itu membara dan seketika Sai dan Suigetsu menciut nyalinya. Sasuke memutar matanya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah terbakar emosi itu.

"Huuhh… maaf. Aku terpancing emosi tadi,"pemuda itu pun membantu Sasuke mengobati lukanya. Sasuke pun membiarkan saja pemuda yang sepertinya orang baik itu membersihkan lukanya. Tanpa menghilangkan rasa kewaspadaannya pada pemuda itu, Sasuke tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakannya.

Sasuke yang merasa bahwa lukanya terasa sangat panas sekali. Bahkan terus mengeluarkan banyak darah saat orang itu memeriksa keadaan lukanya.

"Syukurlah tembakannya meleset. Jadi pelurunya tidak bersarang di lenganmu,"Sasuke menatap pemuda itu tercengang juga dia saat melihat mata biru langitnya.

'Matanya indah sekali,'batin Sasuke. Pemuda itu beralih mengobati Sai.

"Tidak terlalu dalam. Syukurlah,"kata pemuda itu dan membersihkan perlahan luka di leher Sai.

"Aku harus belajar pelajaran medis mulai dari sekarang,"bisik Sai dan menatap langit di atasnya.

"Kalian ini. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai seperti ini?"Tanya pemuda berisik itu sambil berkacak pinggang menatap ketiga manusia tak dikenal seperti mereka.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka sedangkan Sai lebih memilih diam. Dan biarkanlah Suigetsu yang mengurus ini.

"Kami diserang sekelompok penjahat,"jawab enteng Sai.

"Hu'um! Untung saja, aku si pahlawan ini datang menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Jika tidak, aku tidak tau akan jadi apa kalian nanti,"Suigetsu membanggakan diri dan dapat ia rasakan jika hawa membunuh membelenggunya.

"Oh! Kenapa tak dilawan saja?"jawab pemuda bertampang watados itu yang tak kalah enteng dengan jawaban Sai.

"Heehh! kau pikir gampang apa? Dasar DOBE!"kata Sasuke yang menekan kata terakhir. Dan itu sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu tersinggung.

"Eehhmm… entah kenapa ada manusia terlahir tanpa secuil pun perasaan. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya,"pemuda itu dengan sengaja menyindir Sasuke yang tengah berapi-api.

"Haahhh… sudahlah. Mau aku antar sekalian tidak? Pekerjaanku menumpuk karena kalian,"pemuda itu berjalan menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh ketiga orang tadi dengan tampang nurut. Sedangkan pemuda itu tersenyum puas dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tenang.

Saat dijalan, Suigetsu tak henti-henti meracau tak jelas. Membuat Sasuke yang jengah melempar deathglarenya pada Suigetsu dengan senang hati.

"Err… jadi siapa nama kalian? Kita belum berkenalan,"pemuda itu membuka suara dengan pandangan focus kearah jalan.

"Aku Suigetsu. Dia bernama Sai. Dia partner-ku,"Suigetsu nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum. Pemuda itu nangguk ngerti.

"Lalu yang di sampingmu itu, namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke,"tunjuk Suigetsu lagi. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk malah buang muka dan lebih memilih memandang jalan yang ramai itu.

"Oh! Kalau namaku, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto,"jawab pemuda bernama Naruto itu sambil tersenyum lebar ala bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Yoroshiku naa~"jawab Naruto dan langsung mendapat balasan berupa senyum dari Suigetsu.

"YOSH! Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Setelah ini, aku akan mengantar ke tempat kalian,"jawab Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan bocah berisik tukang pos itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aye-aye Sir!"jawab Suigetsu yang sudah ketularan semangatnya Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"CHK! Idiot!"desis Sasuke tanpa ada yang mendengar karena tersamarkan oleh suara mesin mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
